The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the automatic severing and reattachment of a web.
When a finished roll is taken off, the web must be severed. After the finished roll has been removed, the new head end of the web is attached to the circumference of a new core, which is wound on two driven support rolls between which the web runs.
In the prior-art methods and apparatuses disclosed in German Pat. No. 21 18 963 and German patent applications DOS Nos. 20 32 724, 27 09 684 and 26 38 368 which deal with this problem, the web is severed only after the finished roll has been lifted off or moved away from the pair of support rolls. Now when a finished roll is lifted off before the web has been severed, the latter often tears at a point where this is not desired, and of course the torn edges are jagged. Complicated manipulations are then required to straighten the head end of the web and attach it to the core.
For attachment of the head end of the web to the new core, glue is applied to the web end in German patent No. 21 18 963; a special fastener is used in German patent application DOS No. 27 09 684; or then an adhesive such as glue is applied to the core.